


Hot Steam

by camellia_rin



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Loud Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Blow Job, Semi-Public Fingering, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia_rin/pseuds/camellia_rin
Summary: You and Kohei are a busy couple, rarely getting time to see each other. You finally get on a get away trip from Tokyo out to the country side to a hot springs inn.
Relationships: Hayasaka Kohei/Reader, Hayasaka Kohei/You
Kudos: 4





	Hot Steam

You grasped Kohei's hand tight as the two of you sat in a bullet train, leaving Tokyo. It was cold that evening, the sun was getting ready to set and you were still trying to warm yourself up. Kohei held your hand tighter to make sure you could keep your hands warm. After all it was late November in Japan. 

The two of you packed bags to stay for up to two nights. You found an inn far out the city, where the two of you could get away from everything happening in life and enjoy yourselves. The excitement on your face, calling him up asking if he wanted to go with you to a hot spring was convincing. It took about two weeks to plan, days of "I can't miss that day", and "I've got an exam!". Kohei managed to get a break from band work and you got away from school. Having a boyfriend busy most of the time was tough, and you found yourself missing him often, but you accepted it since he was only going after what he wanted. That didn't stop him from his attempts to see you as often as he could- even if it meant having to drag the entire band along.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Kohei smiled at you. His hands remained gripped into yours. His face was soft, so soft you leaned in to kiss him.

"It's fine, how much longer until we make it to the inn?" You asked him. 

"We just got onto the train, less than two hours," He laughed. Kohei looked over to you, who was still cold. He bent over and opened his duffle bag at his feet, grabbing out a blanket for you. 

"Thanks Kohei," You smiled. You grabbed the blanket and moved it up to your shoulders. Kohei seemed fine, he was always prepared for everything, unlike you on the other hand. His clothes seemed warm. "How's everyone in the band doing?" 

"Everyone's doing their usual, but God we're stressed for our next album," Kohei sighed. 

"What's up with that? Is there a problem with your label?" You asked him.

"Futa's having a hard time coming up with lyrics, and then we had a little dispute with them. Nothing too big, but we're negotiating." Kohei had made it clear before that his label could be tough on them sometimes. Giving them random budget cuts, and asking them to work hard, causing him to cuss and rant. But that didn't stop him from leaving, especially since he cared about his friends and didn't want to leave them.

"Should you really be coming with me here? Isn't this album really important?" You worried. Kohei was committed to the band just as anyone else. If it were you, you would've focused on the goal and then partied after it was complete. 

"No, I made the right choice," Kohei laughed. He wrapped his arms around you with a grin. "I mean if I stay, when will I ever get to spend time with you." Before you could give him any response, he leaned in for another kiss, this time longer. Your face blushed in embarrassment knowing other people were around.

"Not here, people can see us!" You blushed covering your mouth. You looked around to see one person turn their head away. Kisses from Kohei were normal, but when they were public and sudden, that always made you embarrassed. "Save it for when we get to the inn."

"Sorry," Kohei laughed. You pinched his cheek and he laughed it off. Kohei was always such a tease, knowing it would have you shy. It's not like you hated it, but it was still surprising.

Kohei laid back and let out a yawn. You turned on your phone to check your watch with still an hour and forty minutes until you would make it. Kohei seemed tired and so you let him sleep, after all you were also tired too.

"What's the first thing you want to do when we get there?" Kohei asked in a sleepish voice. 

"Mmm, take a fat nap." 

"Alright then, that's what we'll be doing first!"

The hot springs were calling you already and you could barely keep your enjoyment to yourself. You hadn't spent time with Kohei like this, where the two of you were alone on a trip outside of Tokyo. It was nerve racking, but you knew it would be so much fun.

——————————

After the two of you stepped foot out the train, you called a taxi over to pick you up. The two of you waited inside the station until you got a text that your ride had arrived. It was freezing cold, despite this being an indoor train station, there were no heaters.

"Just let me hold my b-bag," You shivered. Kohei held all of your's and his stuff. You were amazed at  
his strength, even if the bags were light, your arms would get tired fast. 

"It's fine, I couldn't possibly make you have to hold our things," Kohei smiled. 

"Until you trip over and something breaks," You laughed. You forced your backpack out of his hands, knowing your beautiful laptop was sitting in there. If Kohei broke it, you would lose all of your precious school work files in there. And Kohei would have to deal with your anger. 

"I'm not even gonna fight that, but ouch," Kohei sighed. He passed off another bag to you, this time it was his. You grabbed it from him and nudged his shoulder. 

Kohei's phone in your hands lit up and a notification saying that your taxi had arrived popped up. 

"It's here!" You exclaimed. The two of you walked out of the station. As you both walked, Kohei nearly tripped on the steps causing you to shriek in surprise.

"I'm fine!!" 

You opened the trunk of the taxi and set your things inside. Kohei did so too. The two of you sat yourselves in the backseat of the taxi, with Kohei holding the door for you. Thank God the heater was on, or else you'd be spending another 30 minutes freezing. The driver looked to be in her 60's, old, but still able to drive and seemed friendly. Kohei gave your driver the directions, and the driver nodded. She pulled out of the station area, and moved to the road. 

"So, are you two a couple?" She asked while focusing on the road. 

"Yeah we are, just on a trip together," Kohei smiled. He had his hands in yours and gripped them. 

"Well isn't it school time right now? Don't you guys have finals and exams to be focused on?" 

"Well, a getaway was more important," You responded back this time. 

The two of you bonded with the taxi driver throughout the whole ride. She was friendly, and even offered to drive you somewhere nice since the two of you hadn't been to this part of Japan. The scenery was beautiful, and you couldn't wait to get to explore it. Thankfully, the lady didn't charge you any extra for driving around, after all the city wasn't so populated. Kohei stuck with you tight and made sure to brag to her about how lucky he was to have you. Showing off about how cute you were, and it made you blush to hear these things from him. This is what you had been missing from him, and you craved more. 

The last stop was a walking trail that was near the inn. Just from an outsider's view, you knew walking through it would be pretty. Maybe you and Kohei would get the chance, after all you guys had two days to spend here.

"If you also walk that trail, it leads to a shrine, and you guys can pray there," The lady said. She let you guys watch it for awhile, before the destination.

"We should go there tomorrow!" You exclaimed as you had your face at the window. What you and Kohei needed was a long stroll where you could bond with each other and chat. Even if these days were cold, it wouldn't matter as long as you were with him. 

"Yes, and I'll even race you," Kohei chuckled. "Just try beating me in a running race!!"

"Well at least go easy on me!!" You playfully kicked his leg to let him know you wouldn't be going down without a fight. 

"Haha, you guys are one great couple," The lady smiled and drove to the inn.

The inn was small, two stories, but there weren't many rooms. It was however a cheap place with a hot spring bath there that the two of you could afford. Hopefully the perfect getaway for you guys. Too bad the other Fujin Rizing members weren't here to enjoy it, Fuuta would've had so much fun. Excitement filled your chest, you could barely wait for a bath. From the front of the inn, you couldn't see the baths at all, so it must've meant they were behind the building.

You carried the bags with the valuable this, while Kohei carried the bags that were less worthless. You weren't ready to sacrifice both of your guys to his clumsiness just yet. Even with a small whine for you to trust him, you only stuck your tongue out.

"Hayasaka Kohei, and (L/N) (F/N)!! We made a reservation here for today," Kohei said as he walked to the front desk. There was one person there, who seemed to have been bored out of his mind. The person checked the computer, and had you and him sign documents. 

"Alright, you guys are in luck. You two happen to be the only guests today, and probably tomorrow. Enjoy your stay." The person yawned and you guys walked off to your room.

The room was fresh when you opened it, reminding you of the good days of going to a hotel and that feeling of a cold bed. The room you guys had picked, had one bed. It was no biggie to share, and cuddles from Kohei were the best. Three hours of long commute had you and Kohei worn out. Dropping all the things to the ground, you guys made it to the bed.

"Ahhhh. This feels great," You chimed. Kohei laid next to you, flat on his back with his eyes closed ready to sleep. You turned your body, and observed him. His hot side profile, and his relaxed face had you grabbing out your phone, ready to snap a shot.

Kohei hadn't said anything just yet, maybe he was finally relieved to be away from band and get a break. Sometimes you would look at him from afar and just wonder what was going on in his head, because it seemed like sometimes he would never tell you. He was read to snooze off, but you put your hand on his head, and played around with his hair. Kohei hummed in delight, and grabbed your arm pulling you closer to him.

"Hey, don't you wanna do anything right now?" You asked him as he hugged you closer. 

"Mmm, there is one thing." Kohei sat up and caressed his hands around your face as you laid down. Kohei smirked, it was sexy and you knew what he wanted. Your hand was at his hand, circling around his wrist. A great way to start off your trip. You pulled Kohei in for a kiss. Your heart intensified. What started as a soft, kiss with lip biting and lip sucking, turned sexual fast. 

Kissing him, and making out with Kohei was normal. When Kohei was really into it you could always feel your face flush in embarrassment. His hair smelled fresh, and you couldn't resist running your fingers though it as he gripped your shoulders. Kohei's hand trailed down to your waist, grabbing you closer to him. His grip was tight, unable to let you go because he wanted you so damn much. Kohei slowly moved down to your neck, kissing your neck slowly.

"You wanna continue?" He asked. You nodded your head, and his hands trailed into your pants. Kohei moved lower to your collarbone this time, leaving marks to show he was there. Your breathe was heavy and your knees were weak. His hands travelled down to your panties, feeling that you were wet. His hands at your clit with your panties covering it. 

Kohei had full control of everything, kissing you while also in your pants. Kohei helped you slip them off throwing them across the room. You were pleasured, but things weren't satisfying you enough. You sat up and pushed him down, topping him. You felt his bulge rub against you, causing you to blush. 

"Take off your shirt," You demanded. Kohei grinned and stripped it off, showing off his muscular abs. His body was a solid 10/10, you saw it often, but that didn't stop you from eyeing them. You examined his body, trailing your fingers around and down to his crotch. He was hard.

You wasted no time pulling his pants and boxers down, revealing his fully erect cock. Kohei's cock is engulfed in your wet mouth. You dove down, tasting his precum at the tip of it. Kohei let out a groan, mumbling praises to get you deeper into the mood. "Fuck... just like that baby." His hands were at the back of your head, hands with pressure. He needed you to go down deeper, on him. 

You tongue swirled around his cock, and slowly went so deep. His eyes widened, your blowjobs always surprised him. Kohei sat up, he needed to come in you, but there were steps he had to take first.

"Did you bring a condom?" You asked. You got the clue that he was ready to fuck you, but that was wrong.

"It's in the smallest pocket of my backpack, but I'm not ready for that yet," Kohei grinned again. He pushed you to your back. This time, he got off the bed and kneeled to the ground. He pulled your pants along with your panties off, and faced your wet pussy. He circled your entrance, and slowly added a finger in. You were so wet inside.

"You ready for another?"

"Mm, yes."

Kohei added another finger. He knew where your g-spot was and didn't have any trouble finding it fast. You gripped the hotel sheets. Fuck he was good. Kohei's fingers were fast, and your eyes remained shut. The look on your face made Kohei want to go even harder. His other hand was on your clit, rubbing it to increase your stimulation.

But he wasn't read to let you cum on his fingers. Kohei stopped himself and stood up. 

"Heyy, keep going," You pleaded. Kohei reached over to his backpack grabbing out a condom. He came back to you, ripping the packaging with his teeth.

"Like I would," He laughed. His eyes gazed down at your body, it was so sexy, one to drool over during the day. He needed himself inside of you now. Hangs gripped around your waist, "You ready!?" 

"Yes!" You chanted. 

Your expression changed as Kohei made his way in. You head fell back and you gripped the sheets even harder. He was fucking strong. His grip around your waist, his pace, and his thrusts. Fuck, how could you forget that every time after you guys had sex, it would always leave you in pain in someway. You always told yourself that you needed to tell him to slow down next time, but shit this was always fun.

"Oh my God!!" You hissed. His cock was huge in you, but thank God you were wet enough to take it. 

Your body was so damn sexy, seeing it jiggle up and down. The bed squeaked loud, hitting the wall repeatedly. There were no neighbors to bother so Kohei could hear you moan all he wanted. 

"Come on baby, say my name," Kohei commanded. He used his thumbs to circle around your clit.

"Fuck- Kohei!" 

Kohei was prompted to go faster, he needed you shaking his name out. He pulled himself out, turning you over to your stomach. 

He fucked you from behind this time, slapping your ass in the process. Kohei wanted nothing but you. Your face stayed buried in the bed, unable to make eye contact with him. Your hands remained gripped on the sheets, if they were Kohei, he'd be left with nail marks over his skin. You guys had the whole inn to yourselves, nobody to worry about, you guys made all the sounds you wanted. Whether it were pleading, praising, or the slapping noise.

"Fuck (Y/N)," Kohei groaned close to your ear. He face trailed down to your shoulders, leaving sloppy kisses. Fuck he was so sweet. You turned your head back, and he leaned in for a kiss, using all the tongue you wanted. 

It wasn't long till you could feel your orgasm coming, Kohei was definitely not ready yet. You could feel your legs go weak and your mind cloud up. 

You ride out your orgasm not long after, body feeling limp, but Kohei continued. The sound of his name as you laid there definitely triggered something. His pace slowed down, which meant he was just about done. His hands remained gripped at your waist, shit he grabbed you so tight. 

At the final thrust, Kohei pulled out and let out a long groan. His condom soaked in cum. You flopped yourself onto the bed, absolutely tired, but ready for the baths. You glanced over to Kohei, who was busy throwing away the condom. Your body was warm, but now you could feel the cold air surround it. Kohei joined back into bed, hugging you from behind. He had to be worn out from that, mans was one strong fucker.

"Babe, it's not time to sleep yet," You said to him. Kohei let out a long yawn ready to fall asleep with you in his arms. You placed your hand on his, gripping it. 

"But I'm tired," He sighed. Typical of him.

"But hot springs," You said as you got up. You pulled his arms up, you weren't going to let him waste a day of not getting to take a bath. He sat up, blinking his eyes repeatedly. You left for the shower to rinse up, and got yourself ready to enjoy the warm steam.

You passed by the receptionist, indication that you were going to head to the baths. Kohei told you that he would come by later. There were two sections for the baths, for male and female. Kohei would be on the other side of the rock and you guys could finally talk, like you had wanted. 

Outside, it was freezing, you needed to get into the bath fast. The hot steam wasn't much, but you could hear their calls. You pressed your foot into the water, and felt the sensation rush through your body. You sat down and laid back.

"Ahhhh, this is great!!" You said aloud. You wanted to stay here forever, but you remembered life. You wanted to sleep, it was just so comforting.

"Hey (Y/N) you're over there right?" It was Kohei, he finally did make it. Too bad he was on the other side, you were dying to see his body.

"Yeah! Don't you love it here!" You giggled. You hands picked up the water and let it spill back into the water. 

"Let's catch up, how have you been, it feels forever since we were last together," Kohei laughed. 

"Just school as always, I missed you." 

"Me too, I'm so glad we got on this trip." 

The two of you continued to chat up, filling in on how life has been going. You loved Kohei so much, him talking to you only continued to make that feeling grow. It was fun talking to him like this, even with a border wall separating you both. You couldn't wait for tomorrow, you would finally get to explore the area and it would be with Kohei.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, stay tuned for a part 2


End file.
